


Transfigured

by darylas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Five Years Later, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylas/pseuds/darylas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years. When the Dark Lord's followers slowly begin to gather once again to avenge their leader, Hermione Granger finds a surprising ally and an impossible romance when she happens upon a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything in the wonderful universe where this story takes place belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Underneath the refuge of nightfall, two hunched figures, one tall and the other short and stocky, converse in harsh whispers. They stand across the street from a relatively small house, its dark windows a sign that those inside the house have gone to bed.

"You sure this is the place?" whispers the short one.

"Yes, this is the place, though I can't be sure the girl is inside," replies the tall one from behind a frightening mask, almost but not quite identical to that of the figure beside him.

"But you're sure her parents are here? This will mean nothin' if there's no one to witness it," the short figure says, glancing behind him with a paranoid look at the sound of a stray cat jumping onto a trash can.

"I've been informed by multiple sources that they are indeed here. The girl, however, could be anywhere. The Mudblood is involved with that despicable Harry Potter." He spits the last two words with evident malice.

The short figure furrows his brow and tenses up. "Just hearing that name makes me want to find that boy, point my wand, and give 'im somethin' far worse than any killin' curse. That's been attempted twice now, and hasn't worked either time."

"Believe me, I feel the same way, especially after what he did to the only person who had any sense in this world. But this will show Harry Potter and all his followers that just because our fearless leader was martyred, it doesn't mean that we're no longer around."

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. The Order could be watching this house." He continues, knowing that the darkness will lift soon. "So, how are we gonna go about doin' this? We gonna kill 'em? After all, they're only muggles," he whispers, drawing his wand.

"No. At least, we won't be using the killing curse on them. We only want to send a message, remember? We'll set the house ablaze with the fires of our passion!" the tall one says, pounding his fist in the air.

"Shall I send for more?"

"No, no more. Just the two of us tonight. Two Death Eaters are enough. There are hardly any of us left nowadays." He places a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "But we shall grow in numbers once again, and we shall finish what our master started, purifying all Wizardkind. It might not be today, nor tomorrow, but our actions tonight will ignite a spark. A spark of revolution!"

Without uttering another word, the two figures creep toward the quiet house. With a simple uttering of "Incendio!" the house begins to burn, the fire crackling as it rises higher and higher. The two Death Eaters stand and admire their work, the incandescent glow of the flames reflecting off of their gruesome masks. They stand there for a moment, then with a wave of their wands, they vanish, leaving behind a Dark Mark in the sky along with the rising smoke.


	2. I

Hermione Granger walked through the busy hallway, determination in every step. Her short journey was filled with shoves followed by meaningless apologies and one "excuse me, miss," but Hermione was not in the mood to give them her usual reassuring smile in return. After finally making it to her small, cramped office at the end of the hall, the young witch shut the door, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Hermione opened her eyes and walked to her usually tidy desk, which was now cluttered with an assortment of papers, files, and pictures. She sat down heavily in the desk chair and stared at a moving picture of her parents when she heard a knock on the door.

' _Please, please, please don't be Harry_ ,' thought Hermione.

The door opened and in walked Harry Potter.

"Harry!" she said, quickly drawing her wand and cleaning her desk with one wave. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by. You know I don't-"

"You don't like it when I come by unannounced, I know. You've said it a hundred times, Hermione," said Harry.

"Don't interrupt, Harry. Rudeness doesn't suit you," she replied with a smirk. "What brings you to this level of the Ministry? Do you need something?"

"Hermione, come on. I can't just come see you because I want to see you? I don't need anything. I just want to see how you've been getting on," he spoke softly and tenderly, as only a close friend would.

Hermione sighed and looked down. "I'm fine Harry, honestly."

"And your parents?"

Hermione's frown deepened and her brow furrowed. "I- I had to send them away again. For their own safety, of course." She looked her friend in the eye. "It's just- it's been driving me mad since the house burned down. What if they hadn't gotten out in time? My parents, burned to death, just because they're my parents. And because they're muggles, of course. To the Death Eaters, they are worth nothing." She felt the tears threaten to appear, but she would not allow herself to cry. She had done enough crying in front of Harry to last a lifetime after her breakup with Ron.

Next thing she knew, Harry was striding across the room to wrap his arms around her. Hermione welcomed the embrace; she hadn't realized how much she needed it till just now.

"It'll be okay, Hermione. I know it seems hard right now," he pulled back to look her in the eyes, "but it will get better."

Hermione hugged him again. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered.

After they pulled away, Harry's face and tone brightened. "So, are you excited for the ball tonight?"

 _Bugger_.

"Actually, I don't think I will be attending." Hermione mentally prepared herself for a lecture, but only received a sad smile from her best friend in the world.

"Is it always going to be like this, Hermione? Ever since you and Ron split, Ginny and I have been stuck in the middle of all of the...awkwardness, I guess. Come on, this ball is a big deal. Five years since we won the war! That's got to mean something to you." Hermione said nothing. Harry sighed. "Fine. Just- try to change your mind by tonight. You and I both know that you'll regret it if you don't at least make an appearance." And with that, he was out the door, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she was heading back to her apartment, digging through her closet, and pulling out a ball gown.

Hermione shook her head and huffed. ' _How he manages to persuade me to go to something like this is one mystery I don't believe I shall ever solve_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


	3. II

The Boy Who Lived. Two-time Defeater of Voldemort. Teenage Savior of the World. Head Auror. Fiancé of Ginny Weasley. One-third of the Golden Trio.

Harry.

Right now he walked through the Atrium, in his dress robes, admiring all of the decorations put together for the ball. This event had been a long-time coming. True, Harry wasn't particularly fond of big, extravagant parties such as this, but he found himself rather excited about this one. This was a celebration of the five wonderful years since Voldemort had been defeated forever and the war had been won. He looked forward to seeing everyone's smiling faces. His heart ached a little when he thought of the faces he wouldn't be seeing. Those who died so that others may live. It may have been years, but their sacrifices would never be forgotten.

His spirits lightened when he caught a glimpse of bright red hair and a mint-green dress underneath the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

"Ginny!" he called out. With a smile that could brighten his whole world, she walked over to him, her dress flowing out behind her and her engagement ring sparkling. "They really meant it when they said this was going to be a grand celebration," he remarked.

She responded with a kiss on the cheek. "It would be even grander if you would come join us." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, we're over this way."

He followed her to a less-crowded corner to find his friends waiting for him there. Ron, Neville, Luna, and standing awkwardly off to the side was Hermione. "Well, it looks like you took my advice after all," he said to her.

"Oh hush," she said and then proceeded to sip her drink. Harry shook his head laughing and greeted his friends. He was glad for opportunities like this, for he didn't see them as often as he used to, back when they all went to Hogwarts together. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" asked Ginny with a smile.

Harry gave her an exaggerated bow and a "Certainly, Miss Weasley!" before drawing close to her ear and whispering "And future Mrs. Potter," before whisking her off to the dance floor.

* * *

Not far away from where Hermione and the others were, Draco Malfoy stood next to Daphne Greengrass. She was talking to him, but he clearly wasn't listening. He lazily sipped his drink while pretending to care about whatever it was she was going on about.

"And that's why I- Draco? Draco! Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course I'm listening, Daphne." He made a small motion with his glass. "Continue."

She gave a small huff before proceeding. "As I was saying, that's why I want you to meet my sister, Astoria. I really think that you two would get along well."

Draco rolled his eyes at this. "Honestly, Daphne, you and Blaise are going to drive me mad. I'm sure your sister is a fine person and all that, but I'm just not looking for a relationship right now, okay?"

Daphne looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Draco? I know you two would just hit it off. All I'm asking is that you meet her."

"Fine. I'll meet her. I can't make any promises, though."

"That's good enough for me! Now, let me go see if I can find her." Daphne walked out into the sea of people to try and locate her sister.

Draco, now alone, scanned the room. Looking at it, he knew his father would have hated it. A grand celebration in honor of the victory over the Dark Lord. Draco would have been indifferent at one point, but now, as he looked at all the smiling faces, he knew that he had made the right choice.

As he looked over the crowd, one person in particular caught his eye.

Granger. Hermione Granger.

She certainly was not the same bushy-haired, buck-toothed Gryffindor he laid eyes upon his first year at Hogwarts. Now, her hair flowed in a gentle wave, but he could not see the Gryffindor pride or bravery in her eyes. In fact, she looked downright unhappy to be here. Back during his Hogwarts days, this would have pleased Draco to no end, but now he found himself feeling quite uneasy, just because of one girl's- well, woman now- frown.

There was only one thing to do. 'Something that will drive Weasley to insanity,' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione was ready to leave. In fact, she had been ready since the moment she got here. She felt so alone.

But then she smiled a bit when she caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny dancing together. To think, after all they had been through, it was as if just being in each other's presence made them forget all that.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Ron, who was currently trying to get a stain out of his dress robes by rubbing it vigorously with a napkin. She giggled while taking out her wand and then simply uttered, "Scourgify!" The stain disappeared faster than Ron could realize that she had even walked up. "Uh, thanks," he said, getting rid of the napkin.

"You're welcome." After spending a few moments in awkward silence, Hermione spoke up. "Listen, Ron. I don't like the way things are between us. Just because... " She stopped at the glare on Ron's face. "What?" She turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy holding out his hand towards her.

"Care to dance, Granger?"

Ron scoffed. "She's not going to bloody dance with you! So bugger off, Malfoy!"

At this remark, Malfoy frowned and looked at Hermione. "Sorry, I wasn't aware you were no longer making your own decisions. But a word of advice: Pick someone less dense to make them for you."

Hermione's glare matched Ron's. "I do make my own decisions, Malfoy, and this one I don't even have to think about. The answer is no."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Hermione was taken aback. "B- because you're Malfoy! I'm sure this is some sort of cruel joke. Maybe you lost a bet, or maybe you plan to hex me in the middle of the dance floor. I just know that you cannot be trusted."

Malfoy smiled. Not that infamous smirk of his, but a real, genuine smile. He almost looked...charming. "Not even for one dance? I swear on my life I won't try anything."

Ron scoffed again. "Oh please, your word is worth noth-"

"Ronald! Will you for once allow me to fight my own battles?" Hermione turned to face Malfoy. "Alright. One dance. But if you try anything, I'll make sure you're never allowed back in the Ministry headquarters."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Granger." They walked out to the dance floor, leaving Ron with his mouth agape in shock and horror.

Once the conductor lifted his baton, the orchestra began to play, filling the Atrium with beautiful music. As soon as Malfoy's hand came to rest on her hip, Hermione could have sworn she felt some sort of electricity. She jumped, fearing he was about to hex her. Malfoy chuckled. "Relax, Granger. Now at least try to let me lead." As they were dancing, Hermione got a good look at her partner. Malfoy's pale hair was only slightly slicked back, with a few strands of hair falling into his unreadable grey eyes. His pale skin bore stark contrast to his black dress robes. His features were unlike those of anyone she knew; he had angular cheekbones, full lips, and eyes that looked like they held a thousand secrets behind them.

Malfoy smirked. "You're staring at me, Granger. Did you forget how handsome I was? My looks are probably quite shocking to you, considering you've been around Weasley for so long."

Hermione frowned. "It appears your revolting vanity has remained intact all these years."

Malfoy laughed. "I couldn't bear to lose it."

They continued to dance, and Hermione was not blind to the murmurs and odd looks from people at seeing the unlikely pair together. Then Malfoy spoke up.

"So, what do you do here exactly?"

This ball just kept getting stranger. Malfoy, dancing and trying to make conversation with her? Hermione thought it over in her head and decided friendship was worth a try. After all, it had been five years. "I am Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "My, what a title. And what do Potter and the Weasel do?"

"Harry is Head Auror, and Ron works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with his brother."

Malfoy smirked. "Potter, an Auror? And how is that occupation treating him?"

"If you must know, Harry is wonderful at what he does. He could have been anything he wanted, but-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. So, are you and Weasley still together? By the looks of it, you two didn't seem to be having a splendid time."

Hermione looked away. "That's none of your business, Malfoy."

Malfoy sighed. "I- I'm sorry, Granger."

Hermione looked back at him in absolute shock. "Did Draco Malfoy just apologize? To a Muggleborn?"

"Hey, I don't care about all that blood stuff anymore, okay? I admit it, I was wrong. And...I'm sorry. For everything. I just want to move past all of that."

Hermione raised one eyebrow skeptically, but when she looked into his eyes, she somehow knew that his apology was genuine. "I-"

"Draco!" Before she had the chance to respond, two women ran up to them. She recognized one of them from Hogwarts. "Draco, this is my sister, Astoria. Astoria, meet Draco Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. "Daphne, can't you see that we're in the middle of something?" Daphne narrowed her eyes and motioned behind him. He turned around to see Hermione walking away and into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Thanks!


	4. III

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour.

He was currently visiting his mother at Malfoy Manor; a decision which he was regretting more and more as she continued to speak.

"My son, all I am trying to tell you is that I am not getting any younger, and neither are you. When are you going to settle down and start a family?" Narcissa Malfoy put her teacup in its saucer and motioned around her. "This will all be yours one day, Draco. I want to see little Malfoy's running through the halls of their ancestors, before I-"

Draco swiftly put a hand up to interrupt her. "Mother, you're not an old woman in her last days. I've told you time and time again, I'm simply not looking to settle down just yet." He took a sip of tea.

Narcissa frowned. "And you are just going to leave it at that?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm afraid so," said Draco with a shrug.

"Well, that's not good enough for me."

Draco put down his tea. "What do you mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am going to set you up with someone. Somewhere out there, there is a girl who is searching for the right man: you. And I am going to find her for you," she said matter-of-factly.

He scoffed. "Mother, you can't be serious." But Draco saw that determined look in his mother's eye as she pulled out a small book filled with names and addresses. There was no getting out of this. Draco needed to come up with a plan, and fast, before his mother sent an owl to every pure-blood bachelorette in Western Europe.

Narcissa spoke up. "Oh, what about the Greengrass girls? Either of them would be perfect for you!"

Draco scoffed. "You are only saying that because their family is featured on the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

She looked away. "Are they? I wasn't aware."

Draco had to act fast. "Mother, I can't have you set me up with anyone."

She frowned. "Of course, you can. I am your mother, and I say that-"

"No, I mean that I cannot start a relationship with anyone because I am already in a relationship." He was playing this by ear, and by the look on his mother's face, it appeared she bought the lie.

"You're in a- Well why didn't you tell me, Draco? I thought you said that you weren't ready to settle down." Her mouth was agape, but she quickly closed it, remembering her manners.

"I'm not settling down; we've only been together for a few months." He sat back on the sofa and crossed his arms. He was victorious.

"Who is she?"

He sat straight up. "What?"

"Who is she? What is her name? Do I know her?" Narcissa tapped her foot at a rapid pace on the floor.

Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. A crazy, brilliant idea that would make his mother furious. If she was going to constantly meddle in his life, she was about to get something entirely different coming to her.

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

His mother nearly choked on her tea. "Hermione Granger? The Muggleborn witch from your school days? The girl who hit you in third year? Her?"

Draco scowled at the mention of the incident with the Hippogriff from his third year. "Yes, mother. Her."

Narcissa sat in silence, pondering why in Merlin's name her son would ever choose to have romantic involvement with Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn no less. Then it clicked.

"Son, are you doing this out of remorse?"

He cocked a brow at her. "I'm sorry?"

"Is this because of the time before the war ended when she was brought here, and my sister...did things to her? And now you feel you owe her something for what happened. Is that it?"

Draco sighed. "No, mother, that's not why. But thank you for reminding me of something I have tried to forget for five years."

Narcissa furrowed her brow, utterly confused. "Is it out of pity? Because she is not as fortunate as us?"

Draco rolled his eyes, again. "Really, mother, snobbishness does not suit you." He stood up. "I must be going. Let me know when you're in London."

And with that, he walked out, a smirk on his face.

* * *


	5. IV

The sun had set, and the meadow and fields were covered in darkness. All was silent as the moon slowly ascended into the star-studded sky. However, in the center of the meadow, the Burrow was filled with welcoming light and warm laughter.

The Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, had just finished their evening meal  and began to head into the living room. Hermione stayed behind in the kitchen to wash the dishes, but only after prevailing in the task of convincing Mrs. Weasley to let her. After finding a sponge in Mr. Weasley's possession (he was fascinated by muggle cleaning tools), Hermione began scrubbing the first plate. She felt a great sense of accomplishment when she washed dishes the muggle way her parents taught her. Hermione heard a few shouts from the living room and knew that Ron had taken Harry up on his bet that he could finally win at Wizard Chess. Judging from the word that she just heard slip from the latter's mouth, Hermione assumed that Ron was about to be the proud recipient of thirty pounds.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had always greatly admired Harry for his determination-

 _"C'mon, Ron, one more game. Twenty pounds if I win_!"

-though he had yet to learn to know when he had been beaten. 

Ginny walked into the kitchen just as Hermione finished drying off the last plate. The youngest Weasley walked over to Hermione and hopped up onto the counter.

"You do realize that the dishes can clean themselves, don't you?" the redhead said with a smirk.

Hermione gave Ginny a look.

"Okay, okay, I know. It gives you a 'sense of accomplishment.' But enough about dirty dishes. Let's go up to my room." Ginny hopped off the counter and headed up the stairs. Hermione followed, knowing that there was something her friend wanted to talk about.

When she reached Ginny's bedroom, she was already sitting on the bed looking expectantly at Hermione and motioning at her to close the door. Hermione sat on the bed beside her.

Ginny nudged her. "Well?"

Hermione gave the redhead a puzzled look. "Ginny, as much as I love to decipher riddles, I'm not sure I can figure out what you want me to say from just 'well.' Care to explain what this is about?"

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! The Celebration Ball at the Ministry!"

Hermione did not like where this conversation was going. "What about it?"

Ginny looked smug. "Oh, I think you know perfectly well. Everyone saw you dancing and talking with Draco Malfoy! And you are going to spill everything right now. Did he ask you to dance? Was he a gentleman? Was he a good dancer? He-"

"Ginny, one question at a time, please. Yes, he did ask me to dance, most likely to get at Ron. He was a gentleman for the most part, though still very full of himself. I...I'm not sure about the dancing. I wasn't quite paying attention to that. It was the things he said that shocked me."

Ginny leaned forward, all ears.

"He apologized to me, Ginny. And not some fake apology that meant nothing. It was sincere." Hermione was looking ahead now, remembering that night and their conversation.

"Not to doubt your skills of perception, but how do you know it was sincere? I know it's been five years, but this _is_ Malfoy we're talking about."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "I...don't know exactly. I suppose I just saw the sincerity in his eyes."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione Granger, you sound like a girl from one of those romance novels."

Hermione started. "No! It wasn't anything like that, Ginny. I just suppose it was nice to have a conversation with him and see a different side of him, if only for a minute. There's just one problem."

"You're hopelessly in love with him?" asked Ginny as she batted her eyelashes dramatically.

Hermione swatted her on the arm. "No! The problem is, we were interrupted before I could tell him."

Ginny frowned. "Tell him what?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. "That I forgive him."

Ginny's eyes widened once again before squinting with her smile. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get you an opportunity, then." 

Hermione sighed. "Under normal circumstances, I would suspect you were under the influence of nitrous oxide for saying that, but I think you may be right." She saw the confused look on her friend's face. "It's a chemical my parents use on their patients."

Ginny smirked. "There's one thing you haven't mentioned yet."

Hermione quirked one eyebrow.

"You forgot to mention how handsome he is now," said Ginny, who then laughed at the blush on Hermione's face.

That comment earned her a pillow to the face.


	6. V

"Harry, you didn't have to do this. It's too much, really."

Hermione followed her best friend through the thickening crowd of wizards and witches all leaving their places of employment in search of dinner. Harry led her to the front door of the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"Well the reservation has already been made, so I guess you'll just have to live with it," he said with a smile. "I'm just sorry Ginny couldn't make it." They went into the restaurant, doing their best to ignore the obvious stares from both the staff and the other people dining there.

Hermione smiled nervously and nudged her fellow celebrity. "Harry..."

He leaned over and spoke in her ear. "Don't worry. I've prepared for this."

Hermione gave him a puzzled look before following the host through the restaurant toward the back. She smiled, knowing that Harry must have requested a private room for them to dine in, away from uncomfortable stares. On their way, Hermione saw someone sitting alone, reading the Daily Prophet. Behind the newspaper, she could see pale, blond hair. She blinked, then continued to follow Harry into a room in the back of the restaurant. Once they were left alone, Hermione bit her lip and stopped.

"Harry," she whispered.

"What is it?" said Harry, already sitting down and picking up a menu.

"Do you think...we could perhaps add a third to our party?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh...sure, I guess. Did you see someone you know?"

"Yes, I believe I did. Thank you, Harry. And I'm positive he won't need you to pay." Hermione left the room and started walking toward an isolated table in the corner. She stopped when she got there and politely cleared her throat. Draco Malfoy put down his paper and locked eyes with her.

"Can I help you, Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "No. I was going to ask if you would like to come join us. We have room at our table for another."

What she said clearly surprised him, given that his eyebrows were nearing the top of his forehead. Hermione smirked. It was felt nice to be unpredictable.

"Why in Merlin's name would you and Potter want me to dine with you? Need a chaperone or something?"

Hermione resisted the urge to fire back with a witty remark, but decided to remain friendly. At least, as friendly as she could manage talking to Malfoy. "It was my understanding that you no longer wished to tease me and my friends. I simply want to put the past behind us and have a nice dinner."

Malfoy let out a bark of laughter. "You're really serious, aren't you? I never said anything about not teasing you anymore, Granger, I simply wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you. I hope you know that I've never called anyone _that word_ since before the war. Fine. I'll join you. It's getting too crowded in here for my taste."

Hermione didn't even get a chance to respond. Next thing she knew, they were walking into the private room together. Harry put down the menu, and when he looked up and saw who had come in, he looked straight at Hermione with a confused and upset look.

"Oh, he better be paying for his own food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Remember to comment!


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I promise I will start updating more often now.

After the uneventful, albeit awkward dinner, Harry and Hermione left the restaurant. Draco also left, going in the opposite direction without so much as a goodbye.

After walking in silence for about thirty seconds, Harry turned to look at Hermione with his chin down and eyebrows raised. "Not to sound like Ron, but _what_ the _bloody hell_ was that?" He pointed in the direction where Draco had just been walking. "I try to take you out for a relaxing dinner, and you feel the need to invite _Malfoy_ to dine with us? And don't think I didn't see the two of you dancing the other night. You owe me an explanation."

Hermione stared back at him defiantly, then she began to chew her lip and look away. "I...I don't have an explanation."

Harry sighed. "Look, I know it's been five years, and I'm guessing you thought he had changed or something like that. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong."

"But sometimes, people just stay the same. Even after a war. I don't think any amount of kindness could change that git from the person he was when we were in school. Sure, he managed to sit at a table with us and only insult us a handful of times. But he's still the same on the inside. Just do me a favor and try to stay away from him. It would make me feel a lot better as far as your safety goes."

"I can handle myself," said Hermione as she turned away from him.

"I know you can," he replied to the back of her head. "And if you absolutely must become friends with Draco Malfoy, then leave me out of it. That was possibly the worst dinner of my life, and I lived with the Dursley's my entire childhood."

Hermione, still facing away from him, muttered quietly, "Fine." She then turned her head to see Harry chuckling quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. It just seems like you've always been the one lecturing me. It's...kinda nice having it be the other way around for once."

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did so, though she couldn't help but smile. "I don't lecture you _that_ much, do I?"

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and responded, "Hermione, I couldn't count the number of times Ron and I have been viciously chewed out by you." They began walking down the lamp-lit sidewalk, his arm still around her. "But you're worth every single one." They continued to walk together until they said their goodbyes and apparated to their own homes.

* * *

 

Draco lay in bed, wide awake. He sat up, grabbed his wand, and whispered, "Lumos." Blinking his eyes in the sudden brightness, he got out of bed and stumbled to his small desk. After grabbing a quill, some ink, and a sheet of parchment out of one of the drawers, he sat back on his bed and enchanted the quill to write for him as he spoke.

As he walked to the cage where his Eagle Owl was perched, he stopped and thought, _'Do I really want this?'_ Before he had even answered himself, he had tied the note to the owl's leg and was sending the creature off into the night.

He then got back in bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Hermione awoke to the sound of light tapping on her apartment window.

She stretched her arms out, then checked her watch. It read 6:43. Groaning, she lazily snuggled back into the covers and closed her eyes. When the tapping persisted, she threw off the blanket and dragged herself to the window, where she saw a beautiful Eagle Owl perched outside with a note tied to its leg.

"Hello there," she greeted as she squinted in the morning sunlight, still half asleep. "I wonder who you belong to." After she untied the note, the owl flew off without waiting for a reply. Hermione closed the window then opened the note.

_Granger,_

_Meet me at Whitehall at 11:00 a.m. There are things I need to say. We'll need to blend in with Muggles, but look presentable nonetheless._

_~D.M._

_P.S. No, this is not a joke._

Hermione slowly lowered the note and sat back down on her bed. What could Draco Malfoy possibly have to say to her? Somehow, she knew the note and its message were both legitimate. It said so on the note itself, but it went deeper than that. She had not forgotten what he said- or at least began to say- to her at the ball. Perhaps it was time that she gave him a chance to say what he needed to. Besides, if it indeed turned out to be an immature prank, her wand would be at the ready. She had learned a few things since Hogwarts that she would love to use on Malfoy.

Though she would most definitely not be telling Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
